


Dealing with the Holidays: SwanQueen Style.

by BeccaShannon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaShannon/pseuds/BeccaShannon
Summary: Inspired by the Winter OTP questions posted by otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr,Each chapter is a different question of how Emma and Regina cope when Winter and the Holiday season fall on Storybrooke.Their relationship is already established, and everyone knows about it, can be read in any order, I just wanted to write cute, fluffy little stories about them at Winter.





	1. The Art of Hot Chocolate

Emma.”

“Regina.”

“I’m not ready.”

“Yes you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You promised me Regina.”

“Fine.”

Emma beamed at that word, and Regina swore that she had never seen Emma so happy, and over such a simple thing. If she knew how happy agreeing to try cinnamon hot chocolate would make her, then Regina would agree to it every day. When Emma asked her to try it yesterday, it was late at night and she was almost asleep, when she heard a whisper in the darkness asking her to try a cinnamon hot chocolate at Granny’s the next day. Regina had said yes straight away, because she thought it was a dream and forgot about it until Emma had brought it up while they were getting ready to leave to go to Granny’s for their weekly lunch date, and Regina not remembering had caused a small argument between them. But no matter the confusion and arguments they went through, it was all worth it to see Emma smile like that.

Regina held out her hand for Emma to take and shouted upstairs to Henry to come down because they were leaving. He ran down the stairs while still doing something on his phone and Emma got him in trouble, fearing that one day he would fall down the stairs, but that did not matter to Regina, she was just glad that her family was finally together and she could experience all of this. Squeezing Emma’s hand, she ruffled Henry’s hair, said goodbye to him and her and Emma left the house, heading for Granny’s.

The walk to Granny’s was uneventful, except that they did not bump into anyone who wanted to talk to them for five minutes, delaying their food, which Regina was never happy about. But they arrived at Granny’s, sat down in their usual booth, ordered their food, and Regina had once again, forgotten about her promise to try the hot chocolate until the mug was sitting in front of her.

“Regina? You don’t have to try it if you really don’t want to.” Emma reached over and placed her hand on top of Regina’s and that’s when she realised she had been staring down at the hot chocolate in front of her.

“I have to confess something.” Regina did not want to look up at Emma’s face to see her reaction. “I’ve never had hot chocolate before.” Regina held her breath waiting for Emma to respond but she was just laughing.

“That was it? I thought you were confessing to being evil or cheating on me or something, not that. You’re from the Enchanted Forest, it’s natural to have things you haven’t tried yet from this world.” Emma leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Go on and try it, you’ll love it”

And so, with a squeeze of Emma’s hand, Regina picked up the mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon on top, and brought it up to her lips to try. It was wonderful. It somehow was everything that she associated with Emma, and then she realised something while setting the mug back on the table.

“I have tried it before.”

“What? But you just said you never have.”

“Yes, consciously. But Emma, every single kiss I’ve ever had from you has tasted like cinnamon hot chocolate.” She smiled at Emma and leaned in to kiss her so she could realise what it tasted like on someone else’s lips.


	2. I made you a thing.

Regina walked down the stairs in her house, dressed and ready for the day when she noticed it. There was a box sitting in her kitchen, it was purple, with a white ribbon wrapped around it. It certainly looked harmless but she could never be too trust worthy, not with her past. She made sure she was ready to conjure a fireball if anyone were to appear and slowly approached the mysterious box on the counter top. She used her magic to sense who had touched the box and if it were magically trapped or cursed, it was not and the only person she could sense was Emma. That was strange, their relationship was still relatively new but she thought that if Emma had snuck in to leave a present she would have at least stated around to make herself known. Then she remembered that the police station had been unusually busy this week, something about the holiday season made people break the law more often than usual.

            Regina slowly untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off of the box, inside was a lump of red fabric. She lifted it out of the box and it appeared to be a sweater of sorts, with a design over it that she could not quite make out but it was white. She put it down and checked inside the box, there was a letter folded up at the bottom of the box.

                        _Regina,_

_So after racking my brain for weeks on end of what to get you as a present, my mother suggested that a handmade gift is better than any expensive thing. (We also didn’t know what to get you, I mean you were once a queen, I’m sure that you’ve already owned everything ever made.) Anyway, I then realised that I am not a crafty person in the slightest, but I am a quick learner. So I tried to teach myself to knit a sweater, for you. And I’m ashamed to say that I am not good at knitting. That’s why I left, I’m embarrassed about that dreadful mess of wool that I dare to call a sweater, and also it’s still really busy at the station._

_But, my mother did convince me to still give it to you, so I did. She kept rambling on about how if it’s true love then you won’t mind how well crafted the gift is. However, I know you, and if you don’t ever wear it, I won’t take it personally._

_Oh. And it’s supposed to be a swan, wearing a crown. Because my last name is swan and you were a queen so I made you a sweater with the queen of swans on it, I know it’s not the best idea but it’s the only one I had._

_I’ll see you tonight,_

_Emma, xxx_

Regina smiled as she folded the letter back up and looked down at the sweater again, Emma was too cute sometimes.

* * *

 

Emma could not believe her eyes. She had to be dreaming, there was no way this was actually happening. She closed her eyes and opened them again but no, it was still happening. Regina was walking towards her, in the middle of Granny’s Christmas party, wearing the horrible jumper she had made her.

“What? Why are you wearing it? It’s horrible.” Emma asked her as soon as Regina was near enough.

“It’s not the best craftsmanship yes, you wouldn’t be able to sell it to anyone that’s for sure. But you made it for me, so of course I’m going to wear it.” Regina smiled at her.

“But it’s so bad, and falling apart.”

Regina tucked a piece of Emma’s hair behind her as she spoke.  “It’s not actually, it’s rather comfortable. I’ll take it off it if you really want me to, I don’t need to wear it, not for what it symbolises anyway.”

“It’s not up to me, it’s your choice. Wait, what do you mean by what it symbolises?”

Regina leaned in and kissed her forehead, “I don’t need the sweater because I already have my swan queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: “Who knits the other a seasonal sweater?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: “Who makes the other hot chocolate?”


End file.
